There are many devices in this particular field, patented and not patented. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,830 to Pruett and D391,744 to McMaster disclose toe caps for guarding injured and healing toes. However, these two devices use backstraps that are fastened around the wearer's ankle and therefore are rather cumbersome. Instead of a backstrap, U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,138 to Bernstein has a sole tongue to keep the toe cap in place. However, Bernstein's device has other more complicating features, such as an asymmetric shape—making it difficult to use with either foot. Brouhard's device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,872, has a flexible shape in the front of the toe cap, so that it can be used with either foot; however, the device has no sole tongue but is fastened in place with tied laces, rendering the device more difficult to install and remove.
None of the prior art apparatus or devices for protecting exposed toes is known to have been generally accepted and used. Foot surgeons continue to recognize a need for acceptable protection. As far as can be determined, the reasons for the lack of acceptance are subtle but influential. Prior art devices present one or more of the following problems: too cumbersome and therefore tending to increase chances of bumping; requiring too much precision and/or dexterity for proper installation; too confining and not sufficiently stable when installed.
Also, since the size and shape of the surgical boots with which these devices are used vary significantly, the devices are either made large enough to accommodate the largest expected size/shape combination of surgical boot or provided in a range of sizes. The large size is cumbersome and provision in a range of sizes is costly.
Accordingly, the objective of the subject invention is to provide, for exposed toes, a guard assembly which (1) is not cumbersome but provides adequate room for the toes; (2) requires minimal dexterity to install and use correctly; (3) is reliably stable when installed; and (4) has one size and shape accommodating a range of sizes and shapes of surgical boots.